


fire

by tiger (cyclical)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Timeskip, i just wanted to write ushikage and then this abomination happened, im so sorry, yes they are both legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclical/pseuds/tiger
Summary: “Hurts, lemme go,” Kageyama complains. It’s hardly eight, but he’s already exhausted; Ushijima climbs into bed behind him. He’ll probably watch over Kageyama for a bit to make sure he won’t choke on his own spit in his sleep and die or something.Kageyama grumbles. Fucking alphas.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 44
Kudos: 443





	fire

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:**  
\+ manga spoilers!  
\+ nsfw  
\+ no mpreg, ur safe  
\+ mild breeding kink tho heh

Kageyama presented a month or two after joining the Adlers to the muted surprise of his teammates, though most of the affair was fairly unremarkable. All  Kageyama did was show up at practice a week afterwards looking decidedly exhausted, sporting a nasty looking mating bite, courtesy of Ushijima and his teeth, reeking of alpha.

He starts suppressants almost immediately—though Kageyama usually lets his cycles run on their own when it’s not game season. It's really the only reason why he's in bed instead of getting ready for practice today. 

It’s quiet in their apartment, save the little noises Ushijima makes while getting ready for the day. They don’t talk too much, and are really only tactile when they’re alone; Kageyama’s eyes slip shut when Ushijima bends over to press a kiss to his forehead, hand warm over the top of his head.

“I put lunch in the fridge,” he says, straightening up. Kageyama peels his eyes open and watches him from where he’s curled up underneath the blankets. His body aches all over, and he kind of wants to peel himself out of his skin; he really hasn’t gotten used to pre-heat yet. “You should try and eat something later, Tobio.” 

Kageyama makes a vaguely affirmative noise, just to let him know that he’s paying attention. Ushijima will be back before the worst of it hits, but it doesn’t mean that Kageyama likes watching him leave. 

“Have a good practice,” he croaks, struggling up for a kiss. Ushijima steadies him a bit—and, Christ, is that demeaning—and presses their closed lips together. Kageyama doesn’t open his mouth for more—he doesn’t really think he _can_—but preens a little under the attention he’s given. His breath his hot against Ushijima’s cheek when he pulls away. 

“I’ll back back soon,” Ushijima says in that steady way of his. He’s the doting type, but it doesn’t really show, though his voice is fond enough that Kageyama lets him go. Ushijima presses the back of his hand to Kageyama’s forehead to check his temperature before he does. “Try and sleep a little?” 

Kageyama slumps back down against the pillows. He thinks he’ll be sleeping _a lot—_he’s been hurting all over since yesterday. “Fine,” he says, pulling the blankets up over his head again. He managed some sleep last night because Ushijima was there, and he usually takes away the worst of the pain, but it’s starting up again without him, and Kageyama just feels _miserable. _He sniffs, feeling rather self-pitying all of a sudden. “I hate this,” he mumbles.

Ushijima’s mouth quirks upwards. “I know,” he says. “Be patient, Tobio. I’ll take care of you later.” 

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Yeah, whatever,” he says, hating the way he flushes all over at that last statement, pleased down to his bones. He doesn’t even mind being coddled a bit when he’s like this, though he’s pretty acidic about being doted on, usually. “See you later,” he says. 

“Mn, you too. Love you.”

“Love you too,” he mumbles, watching Ushijima fit his shoes on and close the door quietly behind him. 

The day passes in a blur. Kageyama doesn’t remember too much—he sleeps through most of it, honestly—and only manages a couple bites of lunch before feeling like he’s about to throw up. His head starts hurting in the afternoon, so he turns off the television and crawls back into bed, only waking up when Ushijima jostles him a little when he gets home from work. 

“How are you feeling?” he asks. Kageyama just butts his head into his chest, straining for relief. Ushijima closes a cool hand over the back of his neck, rubs his thumb in little circles over his scent gland. Kageyama can feel his little laugh rumble through his chest where they’re pressed up close. “I’ll draw you a bath, Tobio, c’mon.” 

Kageyama grumbles, but really only for show. He lets Ushijima shepherd him into the bathroom, lets him indulge in whatever alpha instincts are starting to rise to the surface, distinctly affected by Kageyama’s impending heat. Ushijima’s unusually gentle when he scrubs soap out of Kageyama’s hair, gentler still when he sits on the edge of the tub and spoon-feeds him dinner he’d bought downstairs somewhere; the rice still warm.

Kageyama lets Ushijima bully him around without much complaint, for what it’s worth. It’s easier to depend on his mate when their cycles start coming around, and there’s very little of his dignity left to preserve at this point. Ushijima’s about to deal with Kageyama looking far worse than this come morning. 

“Hurts, lemme go,” Kageyama rasps, wearing nothing but one of Ushijima’s big shirts and a blanket. It’s hardly eight, but he’s already exhausted; Ushijima climbs into bed behind him and lets Kageyama tuck himself up against his chest. He’ll watch over him for a bit just to make sure Kageyama won’t choke on his own spit in his sleep and die or something. Fucking alphas.

“Sorry,” Ushijima says, curling an arm around Kageyama’s side. Then: “Let me know if you need anything, okay?” 

Kageyama twists around to squint at him, unimpressed, but lets the subject drop without too much protest. “Fine,” he relents, stomach jumping when Ushijima’s hand slips under his shirt, fingers splayed wide across his skin, already starting to overheat.

Kageyama wakes up to Ushijima’s dick between his thighs. He’s addled enough with sleep and fever that he lets out an involuntary sigh at the feeling—cants his hips back and up to fit himself better against Ushijima’s length. They’re both half-hard, and Kageyama’s sweating a bit. He knows that his scent’s gone out of control for that reason alone, and no wonder Ushijima’s awake too, nosing lightly at Kageyama’s throat from behind. 

“What time is it?” Kageyama mumbles, feeling stuffed up with heat. He tries to keep his eyes open, but fails, too tired to bother with appearances as he sags against him.

“Almost eight,” Ushijima replies. “I’m surprised you slept through the night.” 

Kageyama hums absently. He’s surprised too. Usually he gets all hot and bothered under the collar before the sun’s even up, and Ushijima has to put him back to sleep again like a goddamn baby. Kageyama’s just turned twenty; it’s probably just his body settling, quicker now that he’s already taken a mate.

“Let me check your temperature,” Ushijima says. Kageyama turns over sleepily in his arms, a little dazed seeing him up close, and lets Ushijima prod at him for a bit. He even bargains a kiss out of him afterwards.

Ushijima helps him sit up against the headboard, lips closing gently over the scar of their mating bite on Kageyama’s shoulder—over and over. He shivers involuntarily, squirming a bit in Ushijima’s lap while he tries to finish the glass of water he’s been given. The scuffle ends abruptly when Ushijima’s hands tighten around Kageyama’s waist, a little too low for comfort, the quiet way he says: “Be good for me, Tobio.”

Kageyama clenches his teeth; he hates how dumb he gets like this, so eager to please. He’s been told that he’s an easy mate—not that he’s had any other experience outside of Ushijima—fairly obedient in his own right, and not terribly demanding. But Ushijima’s an easy mate too; Kageyama’s seen how possessive alphas can get, and he’s glad neither of them have ever been like that. He doesn’t think he could handle dating someone so shameless.

Ushijima takes the glass from him when it’s finally empty, and turns Kageyama around so they’re face-to-face, he’s just a little taller from where he’s perched in his lap. His thumbs press into the divots of Kageyama’s hipbones, a warning.

“Be good for me, okay?” he says, again. 

Ushijima’s never forced Kageyama to present even during his first heat, so Kageyama doesn’t fight when he asks for his obedience. It’s easier to submit this way, feels like less of a fight. 

“Okay,” he mumbles, pressing up close. 

Ushijima smells nice, and he’s very warm, running his hands gently over Kageyama’s hips. His touch his solid, dependable. He fits very well the description of a good alpha—teasing when he nudges Kageyama’s knees farther apart, spreading him out like he’s up for show. 

Kageyama twitches hard, and his fingers fly up to Ushijima’s shoulders. His keeps making these dumb little noises every time Ushijima sucks at the skin just above Kageyama’s scent gland, one hand sliding neatly between their bodies to cup his dick—not even moving, just holding him, relishing in the way he squirms and gasps with the touch.

It’s all a show of dominance—says _look how desperate you are, look how little I’m doing_—and it makes Kageyama flush with embarrassed heat. Ushijima’s never made fun of him for it, though he finds some kind of twisted pleasure by driving Kageyama up to the edge over and over until he can’t take it anymore. 

Kageyama shudders, feeling a line of slick leak down his thigh. His are legs spread so wide he can’t move his hips at all, leaning most of his weight against Ushijima as he clenches down around nothing, whining low in his throat when he tries to buck upwards for friction.

Ushijima moves his hand from Kageyama’s dick to around his waist, tipping him back far enough so he can close this lips around one of his nipples. He gives a pleased rumble when Kageyama jerks in his arms and slicks up almost violently, letting out these broken little gasps when Ushijima tugs lightly with his teeth.  He pulls back to kiss on the corner of Kageyama’s mouth before sliding a hand down to finger him open. 

“_Fuck_,” Kageyama says, voice cracking. “Oh god, oh my g—_hah—_”

“Hold still, Tobio,” Ushijima says as Kageyama scrabbles helplessly at his shoulders. His thighs try to twitch shut when Ushijima positions him above his cock, and reaches down to fuck Kageyama with nothing but the head for a bit, get him properly riled up. “Shh, shh, that’s it,” he murmurs, when Kageyama lets out a pathetic little sob. “Be a good boy for me, okay?” 

He nods shakily. Ushijima’s fairly well-endowed, but Kageyama’s so eager to please that he takes him all in one go—sinking down to the hilt as his breath catches in his throat, eyes clearing with what must be pain before he shudders and goes still. 

Ushijima hisses, swallowing hard. “Slow down,” he manages to say, disapproving. He has to pinch Kageyama’s chin between two fingers to get him to look up. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.” 

Ushijima treats him well, but that doesn’t mean he’s above disciplining him, bond or not. Kageyama bites down hard around a whimper when he’s forced Ushijima’s eyes, trembling when he then leans in close to lick his way into Kageyama's mouth— open, messy—before biting hard at his lip. Ushijima doesn’t let him squirm away, even when Kageyama starts running out of air, knowing that he doesn’t like being choked, but he likes being forced to submit, so Ushijima keeps him still like this—refuses to let him escape.

It takes a bit, but Kageyama finally opens up all the way around his cock, shuddering when he sinks further down, his slick dripping over Ushijima’s balls, and pooling a bit on the bedsheets. Ushijima lets go of his chin then, and Kageyama sucks in a mouthful of desperate air, chest heaving as Ushijima tightens his hands around Kageyama’s hips and _pushes_—rocking him backwards and then a little forward until Kageyama _keens, _and clenches down around his cock and comes hard between them.

Kageyama tucks his face into Ushijima’s neck, dripping both tears and slick as he kicks his hips upwards. He’s still hard. Ushijima holds Kageyama carefully as he twists a bit to rub his cheek against Ushijima's neck. He's slow to close his lips over the soreness of Ushijima's scent glands, flicking his tongue over the swollen skin to try and smother a bit of his pain. 

“Are you alright, Tobio?” Ushijima asks gently. He's trying to soothe him, even though that last orgasm took them both by surprise. It seems like Kageyama beat him to it, doing his best to ease the ache that's starting to settle under his skin. “One more?”

Kageyama sniffs. "Okay," he mumbles, arms tightening around Ushijima's neck.

He lets Ushijima tug lightly at his chest, gentle enough to raise goosebumps all over his skin. Kageyama clenches down involuntarily around Ushijima’s length. He never really understood the obsession with bedding omegas, but Kageyama made him reconsider: warm and pliant and eager to please. But Ushijima makes sure to take his time, wary of the way Kageyama's heats always turn brutal by the end of the first day.

He's been with a handful of partners in the past, though never anything serious; he'd been so careful to go slow their first time together, but Kageyama's body didn't know how to keep up with him back then—his presentation nearly turned him inside out—and it ended with Ushijima knotting Kageyama so many times that week he thinks his cock might still be broken.

Ushijima did his best to be gentle, but Kageyama was too tired to do anything but lie there and take it until the fever finally broke. He cried a lot, the first few days, then not at all on the last two. He didn't have the energy to. 

“Doing okay, Tobio?” Ushijima asks quietly, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Kageyama’s spine. He lets Kageyama keep mouthing at his neck, feeling teeth close around his scent gland over and over.

“Yes, yes, okay,” Kageyama mumbles. Ushijima thrusts upwards into the heat of him at the same time, easing Kageyama into a rhythm that’s little more than grinding to make sure he doesn't end up hurting himself. Heat always leaves him a little stupid like that. “Feel full, _hnng—_f-feels good, it—”

Ushijima rocks their bodies together; it forces Kageyama to take him at little more depth than a restrained squirm. If Ushijima had him on his knot, this would be how they’d fuck—deep, shallow little thrusts. He knows it pains Kageyama to not be able to sink down in his lap over and over—he likes the feeling of being split open over most anything else—but Ushijima’s still punishing him for that little stunt earlier and refuses to let him get the upper hand. 

He gets Kageyama to come dry one more time before pulling out. He wants to push him a little more, but Kageyama’s vocabulary’s shrunk to barely more than _please _and _alpha _and a slew of creative noises_, _and he’s starting to smell less and less like himself, and more like he does at when he’s at the crux of his heats.

“Don’t go,” Kageyama hiccups, scrabbling at Ushijima’s shoulders when he pulls out slow. “Please— want your knot, alpha, please please please, I’ve been good, I swear I’ve been good—”

Ushijima kisses the words out of his mouth. “I know you have,” he says, soothing. “Don't worry. I just need you to turn around.”

"I—" Kageyama says, then stops, swallowing hard. His voice wobbles a bit when he says: "Okay."

Ushijima maneuvers the both of them so they’re not so close to the headboard anymore. Kageyama’s skin is hot to the touch, and his cock bounces against his stomach when Ushijima presses a hand to his back and spreads his fingers wide across his spine. Slick leaks from Kageyama’s hole; his whole body lurches forward, desperate, when Ushijima presses a thumb against his rim, enough pressure to make him gasp. 

“Present for me?” Ushijima asks softly. Kageyama’s pupils are blown wide his eyes are nearly black, so out of it now that he can’t think properly, if his scent is anything to go by, but instinct is instinct, and Kageyama merely sucks in a hard breath before he spreads his knees even wider and bares his neck. Submitting.

Kageyama's being so good, waiting for Ushijima to mount him, even addled stupid by the heat fever. Ushijima feels a bolt of heat lace its way through his stomach. He didn’t think he’d be so affected, but Kageyama’s thighs are wet with slick, and he smells like a fucking dream. He knows it hurts Kageyama to be so empty, a bellyache, and he lets out a noise of such relief when Ushijima finally presses up behind him that he can’t help but feel guilty that he toyed with him for so long.

“Obedient little thing, aren’t you?” Ushijima murmurs.

Kageyama’s bulked up since high school, but Ushijima’s _bigger_ than him, still. He broke the 190 cm mark before Kageyama ever got to the V-league, and Ushijima’s not above using every inch of himself to make Kageyama feel small, caging him in so effectively that he has nowhere to run when Ushijima scrapes his teeth along his jaw, then down to his glands again. 

His dick catches between Kageyama’s thighs, sliding up against the underside of his balls. Kageyama jerks forward, lets out a sob.

“I bet I could get you to come just like this,” Ushijima says, rutting his hips forward again. He smears slick over his hips—Kageyama can’t stop it from continuing to leak out of him like he’s some dumb omega pornstar—but Ushijima pays it no mind, not when Kageyama trembles like a leaf under him. “Doesn’t it feel good to be mounted, Tobio? You want me to knot you like this?” 

Kageyama muffles a choked noise in a pillow; he can’t even get a good reply out of his mouth. 

“Say 'please' for me, if you do,” Ushijima says, fingers gentle as they card through Kageyama’s hair. “I have to know that you want it.”

Kageyama sucks in a breath. Tears are beaded at the corner of his eyes, and he clenches down around nothing. Ushijima kisses his neck, makes his way down Kageyama’s spine until he can’t reach anymore without pulling away.  “What was that?” Ushijima asks, coaxing Kageyama’s voice louder. He gets ashamed so easily when they have sex, but it’s alright—Ushijima has patience to spare.

Kageyama grits his teeth. “Please,” he whispers. He drops his eyes down to the bedsheets, flushes with embarrassment at the sight of his own cock hanging between his legs—such obvious, obscene evidence of his arousal. His slick makes a wet noise when Ushijima shifts against him. It’s stupidly viscous, and smells nearly as strong as the rest of him does.

Ushijima closes his teeth around his scent gland, kicks his hips forward. Kageyama feels all the air leave his chest as if it’s been punched out of him, and he can’t stop himself from shoving his ass hard against Ushijima’s cock. He’s so goddamn empty it hurts. “Breed me, please, _please, it hurts so bad—”_

Ushijima swears, pulls back wordlessly, and mounts him in one thick stroke. 

He barely gives Kageyama time to adjust before he starts fucking the shit out of him—adjusting his angle until Kageyama feels something white-hot burst open in his stomach, like all the blood’s left his brain and congregated there, leaving him drooling and stupid as his body lights up with pleasure, with how good it feels to have Ushijima's cock filling him up, over and over again. 

Kageyama keeps making these punched-out noises, feathery little cries that make Ushijima grit his teeth and will himself not to pop his knot at the sight of him: a pretty omega in his bed, and one who submits so easily besides.

Ushijima wonders, absently, what it would be like to finally collar him—how he would look, the ways he’d act. Kageyama’s sweet in the bedroom, but he’s heard that it’s easy to keep omegas as pets—something about constantly stimulating their heat glands makes them stupid—if Ushijima should just shove a plug in Kageyama on one of their weekends off and just use him like a toy to get off whenever he felt like it. _Christ_.

“Good boy,” Ushijima praises. Every thrust sounds obscene, just from the stupid amount of slick that Kageyama’s starting to produce.

Kageyama whines, panting as he slumps forward, hair hanging. His body shakes with strain, trembling with the pace that Ushijima’s worked up to. His alpha’s strong, he knows. That’s why he made such an enticing mate in the first place, but Kageyama swears he can feel Ushijima’s dick in his fucking _stomach _from the amount of force that he puts into every thrust_._

“Look at you,” Ushijima says. “I should keep you in my bed all day, keep you writhing on my cock,” he says. Kageyama whimpers. “Fuck you so hard you can’t even stand. So the only thing you can do is just lie there and take it.” 

Kageyama screws his eyes shut, hiccuping. Ushijima’s pace doesn’t falter, and angles his thrusts just a little bit downwards until Kageyama feels like he’s scrubbing something hard over his fucking prostate, heat building and building in his stomach. He can’t even get Ushijima's nameout of his mouth anymore, stuck on the first syllable every time he tries:

“I’ll tie you up, pretty omega, is that what you want?” Ushijima says. “I’ll spread you open and use you like a toy, keep you begging for a knot, but never give it to you—” 

“Alpha, _don't—_ _please,” _Kageyama sobs. He can’t take it anymore—it’s too much all at once: the feeling of being mounted, stretched wide over his alpha’s cock, Ushijima’s deep voice, his big hands, the relentless way he fucks Kageyama. “‘M gonna come, please just let me— I’m, I—”

“I'm not gonna stop fucking you,” Ushijima warns, voice coming out unfairly even despite the way he’s destroying Kageyama’s sanity. “But you can come, Tobio. It’s alright.” 

“Alpha,” Kageyama gasps, shaking. “I’m—_ah, hahh_—”

He clenches down hard around Ushijima's length as he comes, orgasm shuddering hard through his body. Kageyama whimpers his way through the entire thing—Ushijima has been through enough of his heats that he should be used to them by now, but the fact of the matter is that he’ll never get tired of seeing Kageyama like this—and goes utterly boneless afterwards. 

He shakes with oversensitivity, but when Ushijima’s knot starts to swell and catch at his rim, Kageyama still pushes himself backwards, aching for more. It doesn’t take long for him to shove his knot, hard, all the way into Kageyama when his orgasm hits, though Ushijima has has to put a warning hand on Kageyama’s hip when the omega keeps trying to swallow him down further, still making these tiny, broken noises of relief.

“Rest,” Ushijima says quietly, when Kageyama starts struggling again. He’s not capable of thinking rationally anymore, so Ushijima has to order him around. He’s Kageyama’s alpha—obligated to take care of him when he can’t think for himself. But they’re bondmates, and they’ve _been _bondmates for nearly two years now; how could Ushijima deny him anything?“Let me take care of you.” 

Kageyama stills, and stops struggling. He does that little thing of his, reaching down between his thighs to feel at the junction of their bodies. He shudders when he splays his fingers against the heat of Ushijima’s sex, feeling his own slick thick between his fingers when he pulls his hand away.

They stay like this for a while, up until Kageyama starts asking for more, reaching behind him to grab Ushijima's hands and press them hard against his stomach. He's not quite brave enough to put them anywhere else, but Ushijima indulges him, nosing gently behind his ear. He wrings another orgasm out of Kageyama—dry, this time—before he eventually pops two more knots, Kageyama passing out on his chest midway through his last one. He’s still pink with heat, but the fever’s gone down a bit, and his stomach’s starting to swell with the seed he’s taken in.

Kageyama twitches with oversensitivity when Ushijima finally pulls out. He makes this scared little noise, but Ushijima shushes him gently and pulls Kageyama up against his chest, hoping to get some water into him before he falls asleep completely.

Kageyama gets progressively worse as the week wears on. Ushijima has to force feed him whenever his body allows him respite, but Kageyama's so tired by the third day that Ushijima can only prop him up against his chest and tip water carefully past his lips, wiping at his mouth afterwards.

“Hhhn,” Kageyama says rather eloquently, when he comes to on his fifth morning. He looks awful, and Ushijima’s chest hurts like a bruise every time he sees. Kageyama doesn’t look as terrible as he did the other night—Ushijima managed to put the laundry on last night after he passed out in the bath—so that helps a bit with the guilt, but Kageyama’s lips are chapped, and his voice comes out dry from his throat.

“Good morning,” Ushijima says, pulling the covers up a little higher to Kageyama’s chin. He aches all over, but Kageyama looks worse; keeping his eyes open seems to be a struggle. “How are you feeling?” 

“Terrible,” he mutters, and tugs weakly at Ushijima’s hand until he joins him in bed. He pushes his face into Ushijima’s stomach, head pillowed on his lap. He's not always this expressive. It makes Ushijima's chest twist when everything Kageyama says comes out damp, wet with the force of trying to keep the tears down. “Hurts.” 

“I know,” Ushijima says kindly. “I’m sorry.” 

Kageyama sniffs. “Rub my stomach,” he says, tugging at Ushijima’s wrist with two hands until he complies. He’s bloated from a week of being knotted. The pain must be bad, but all the tension drains out of his shoulders when Ushijima obliges; Kageyama’s usually not this bossy. 

He kicks weakly at Ushijima's knee. “This is all your fault.”

"I'm sorry," he smiles, indulgent in a way he rarely gets. Ushijima threads a hand through Kageyama’s hair. “Forgive me,” he says, leaning in for a kiss.

“No,” he says.

"But Tobio," Ushijima says teasingly, thumbing gently at his cheek. "I love you."

Kageyama flushes pink. For someone who spent the last five days begging for Ushijima to fulfill a laundry list of sexual miracles for him, he still gets so shy about these kinds of things. He tries for put-upon and misses by a mile. Relents, and lets Ushijima kiss him soundly for a bit.

"I love you too," Kageyama admits when they finally pull apart for air.

**Author's Note:**

> my excuse for the shitty ending is "i haven't written porn in a while". i hate the title, also. however, i'm thinking of writing about kags' first heat / maybe a rut fic bc i never see those around so let me know if that might uh ... interest you
> 
> anyway, figured i might as well grace this account with some PWP again seeing as there is about 0 content for ushikage. after ushiwaka went "sorry i'm so strong" in chp 387, i couldn't help myself lol.
> 
> @god you can send down that heavenly lightning bolt now...
> 
> [anitwt](https://twitter.com/flowerizuku)


End file.
